DRAMA HIGH My madeup series Season 1
by KimberTonic
Summary: A highschool full of Drama, What else? Two new best friends who have never delt with so much drama Join Billie and Paige in this dramatic series!


Okay, so I made up this series. It's called "Drama High" It's about a Highschool full of drama!  
Here's the first episode of season 1. Oh yeah,and the characters are characters from real movies and shows. I don't own them! 

Drama High 3 Season 1 Episode 1 "East high wildcats"  
sTARRING:  
Paige Matthews Billie Jinkins And guests stars.

(Paige and Billie are walking to school)  
Paige(sighs): I'm so not ready to go back to school. Espescially a new school.  
Billie: Oh, quit. It's not that bad.  
Paige: Oh, you will see. (Billie rolls her blue eyes)  
(They walk into the school, the principal walks to them)  
Principal: Well, hello, are you Paige Matthews and Billie Jenkins?  
Paige and Billie: Yes.  
Principal: Okay, here are your schedules.(hands them their schedules, they look at them)  
Billie: We're seperated!  
Paige: We'll see each other at lunch and P.E.  
Billie: Yeah, atleast that. (they look at their locker #s on the schedules, they go to their lockers) (They are right next to each other)  
Billie: yay! Our lockers are right next to each other!  
Paige(smiles): Yeah, just like at Southside High!  
Billie:(looks at clock): Alright, uh, (Bell rings) We better get to class.  
Paige: Yeah, alone. (they both walk seperate ways)

(Paige gets to her 1st class)

Teacher: We have a new student class! (Takes Paige's hand)  
Her name is Paige. Paige Matthews. Everyone say hi.  
Class: Hey Paige!  
Paige: Uh, Hi everyone.  
Teacher: By the way, Paige, I'm miss Mute.  
Paige: Uh, Nice to meet you.  
Teacher(smiles): Here also. There, you can sit over here (Points to a desk by the window, Paige sits down)  
Teacher: Okay, class, GET TO WORK! Your projects are due friday!  
Paige(to herself): Ugh, a project, great.  
Amanda: Yeah, here's the rubric. (Paige turns around to see a black-haired girl)  
Paige:(takes it): Uh, thanks.  
Amanda: Uh huh, oh yeah, I'm Amanda by the way.  
Paige: I'm Paige. nice to meet you.  
Amanda: Do you wanna work together on the project? I barely started.  
Paige: Sure, Why not? (Bell rings)  
Amanda: Alright, see you tomorrow.  
Paige:(waves bye): Okay. (leaves)

(Bell rings, Paige goes to her locker, Billie's there.)

Billie: There's this really hot guy in my math class.

Paige: Wow, Billie, Is that really all you care about?

Billie: Duh. (Paige rolls her eyes) So, did you make any new friends, Missy?

Paige; Kinda, sorta.

Billie: who?

Paige: Some girl, Amanda.

Billie: Cool, dog.

(Opens locker, and grabs a notebook. Then closes her locker.)

(BELL RINGS)

Paige: oops. Gotta go. (Leaves)

(Billie's class)

Patricia: So do you have any sisters?

Billie: I did, But she died.

Patricia: awww...I'm so sorry.

Billie; Yeah, but it happened a long time ago.

Patricia: Oh, I have four brothers, They are sooo annoying!

Teacher: Billie and Patricia! Hush!

Billie: Sorry, Mrs. Pock. (Whispers) She's annoying.

Patricia: (Whispers) I know.

(With Paige)

Ms. Kaetey: (Writing o board) Whats the limit of this equation? Paige, Why don't you answer this?

Paige:(looks at board); Uh, Negative 1, I think.

Ms. Katey(smiles): Great job. (Writes on board)

(Paige Smiles)

Kendra: Are you smart?

Paige:(looks at her): Huh? uh, No. Not really.

Kendra: You seem like it.

Paige: I know.

Kendra: Ohhh...I wish I was smart. I have an F in this class.

Paige: Oh..That's not good.

Kendra: I know it's not, but I just am not smart.

(Bell rings)

Paige: Gotta go. What's your name?

Kendra:(packing up): Kendra Hittson.

Paige: Okay. I am Paige Matthews.

Kendra: K. See ya! (Leaves)

(Paige goes to her locker, and Billie's there)

Billie: Hey Sista!

Paige: Hey, So, this day is getting better.

Billie: Yeah, really, and- (Stops and sees a really cute guy, known as Troy Bolton.)

Paige:(raises eyebrows): Billie? You ok? (Waves hand in front of Billie's face)

Billie: OMG! Paige! Look at him! (Points to Troy)

Paige(looks, eyes widen): Oh my god, He's...hot. (they hear thm talking)

Troy:(to team): What Team?

Team: Wildcats!! (They go down the hall) Getcha head in the game!!

Billie: Omg, Paige. He's really...cute. Go talk to him!

Paige: What? Nah uh...He probably has a girlfriend, consideing he's the hottest guy in our school.

Billie: But...You don't know that!

Paige: Maybe later. It's lunch time. Let's go.

(They go)

(After school)

Billie: So, How was your first day?

Paige: Good, I guess. I mean it wasn't bad, just I hate being new.

Billie: Yeah, me too. But we'll get used to it in no time. What Team? (Paige looks at her funny) Just say it!

Paige:(rolls eyes) Wildcats. (Billie looks at her funny) Wildcats!! East high Wildcats!

Billie: That's my girl. (They walk home)

END OF EPISODE 1! GIVE REVIEWS AND WAIT FOR EPISODE 2..COMING SOON!

BTW: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS EXCEPT PATRICIA AND KENDRA AND AMANDA.

THANKS FOR READING!


End file.
